Hôte mais pas seulement
by okami shiroi
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un hôte. Harry Potter est le client de Zacharias Smith dans ce même bar d'hôte et ignore royalement le blond qui décide d'y remédier.
1. Chapter 1 - Le bar d'hôtes

**Bonsoir, voici mon premier Drarry, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Chapitre 1 - le bar d'hôtes**

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore et ce type, il le haïssait au plus au point mais en même temps, il voulait qu'il le remarque. Après tout, cela faisait trois semaines que ce type venait dans ce bar à hôte mais ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et s'il existait bien une question que Drago Malefoy se demandait, c'était pourquoi le héro international venait dans un bar d'hôte pour homosexuel. Certes, les hôtes ne devaient pas avoir de relation autre qu'un simple flirt avec leurs clients, mais la curiosité et le désir le tiraillait. Il avait toujours cru que son ennemi de toujours était hétérosexuel et qu'il finirait avec Granger, Loufoca ou Weaslette et voilà qu'il avait débarqué dans ce bar où il bossait, lui, Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpents qui avait toujours voué une haine à Potter pour cacher, en réalité, son attirance pour le balafré. Lorsque ce dernier avait débarqué, il avait été surpris de voir le blond dans ce bar mais avait pris aussitôt un air d'indifférence. Ils étaient sept hôtes mais jamais Potter ne l'avait choisi pour hôte, il n'allait qu'avec les autres.

Drago Malefoy crispa sa main sur le verre qu'il tenait lorsque, pour la vingt-et-unième fois, le survivant entra dans le bar et l'ignora superbement en se dirigeant vers le barman et demanda à voir Zacharias Smith, un ancien poufsouffle qui avait couché avec Drago au début où celui-ci avait commencé à travailler au bar mais il ne s'était agit que d'un coup d'un soir après une soirée bien arroséd et tout deux avaient regrettés la nuit passée ensemble. Il vit le brun jeté un coup d'œil de dédain vers lui puis se tourner vers Zacharias qui venait d'arriver et il le guida vers le coin réservé à cet hôte. Il serra son verre tellement fort que ce dernier se brisa et il dut nettoyer non seulement sa bêtise mais aussi dû aussi aller soigner sa main.

Il voulait Potter, il voulait l'avoir comme client, son client personnel, attitré. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur devant lui au moment où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur Potter. Ce dernier émit un rictus de dédain et passa à côté du blond pour aller dans une des cabines. Drago se mordit la lèvre. Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter entre maintenant ? au moment où il soulageait sa colère sur ce pauvre mur qui n'avait rien fait. Il resta là, figé, le poing toujours contre le mur, tandis qu'il entendit la chasse d'eau être tirée et aperçu, du coin de l'œil, Potter sortir du cabinet. Il se retourna et le vit se diriger vers l'un des lavabos.

\- Bonsoir Potter.

\- …

\- Je vois que tu manques toujours autant de manière. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu le mage noir que tu peux te sentir supérieur.

Le brun émit un rictus moqueur et se tourna vers Malefoy une fois ses mains séchés par magie avec sa baguette.

\- C'est drôle, je pensais plutôt que c'était toi qui te sentais sans cesse supérieur aux autres Malefoy. Aurais-tu oublié comment tu traitais ma meilleure amie ?

\- Ta meilleure amie sait-elle que tu es gay Potter ? Que tu vas dans des bars d'hôtes pour homosexuel.

\- Bien sur, répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Et la Weasley, comment a-t-elle prit le fait que tu en es un ?

\- Ginny l'a très bien pris, et même, elle ne se sent plus coupable d'avoir eu des petits-amis pour m'oublier.

\- Toujours réponse à tous, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

\- Et toi toujours aussi crétin, je me trompe Malefoy ? Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, Zach m'attends.

Cependant Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, alors que le brun était sur le point de sortir, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le plaqua contre la porte qui menait au couloir.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi Potter. Tu sais ce que c'est que c'est d'être vu comme un rebut de la société sans avoir rien fait de mal ? Tu m'as peut-être évité la prison Potter, mais j'aurai préféré être en prison que d'être vu de travers. Je travaille ici mais les seuls clients que j'ai sont des types peu fréquentables qui croient que je suis mauvais jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Cela peut s'arranger Malefoy, je peux demander au ministre de t'accepter à Azkaban.

\- La ferme ! Demain Potter, sois mon client.

\- Et en quel honneur je te prie Malefoy ? demanda Harry toujours moqueur.

\- En l'honneur que si tu refuses, il va t'arriver des bricoles.

\- Des menaces ? pas sur que ton patron apprécie que tu menaces la clientèle.

\- La ferme !

\- Très bien, fit Harry en soupirant d'exaspérant, j'accepte, mais seulement demain, après quoi Malefoy, oublies moi.

Puis il se tourna et ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir tandis que Drago fulminait de rage…

\- Ce sale…

Puis il tomba à genoux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous soyons ennemis ? Merde !

Il se releva en entendant des pas venir par ici et sortit à son tour de la pièce, le barman venait justement le chercher.

\- Un client pour toi Drago.

Le blond hocha la tête, surement encore un mauvais type, mais lorsqu'il arriva, il se rendit compte que son client était un étranger, ce qui signifiait que personne ne le connaissait, de plus, ici, chaque hôte avait un nom d'emprunt pour ne pas avoir des soucis dans la vie privée. Aussi, le nom d'emprunt de Drago était-il Dray. L'homme devant Drago était grand, mince, les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons.

\- Vous êtes Dray ? demanda le client.

\- C'est moi en effet, je vous en prie, prenez place sur ce royal fauteuil.

Il montra un fauteuil à priori très confortable et le client s'installa. Drago était surtout réputé pour ses massages sensuels et ses compliments. L'étranger lui révéla s'appelait Raven et venait de Belgique. Il avait longtemps refoulé son homosexualité jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux d'un beau touriste anglais et il était venu en Angleterre pour le retrouver, célibataire, il ne perdait rien en Belgique et tout en le cherchant, il avait décidé de venir se divertir un peu dans ce bar. Cet homme était charmant. Drago aurait pu succomber à son charme si ses pensées n'étaient pas principalement tournés vers le Survivant actuellement en train de rire à gorge déployée avec l'ancien Poufsouffle.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Raven alors que Drago scrutait le brun depuis deux bonnes minutes.

\- Oh.. heu.. oui, excusez-moi cher prince, je me suis égaré vers des rivières lointaines.

\- Quel poète, je vous félicite.

\- Merci. Souhaiteriez-vous un massage monseigneur ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Drago sourit et reprit un massage qu'il avait arrêté cinq minutes plus tôt pour divertir son client autrement.

\- Dites Monsieur, êtes-vous de Londres ? demanda le client.

\- Oui bien sur.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être connaissez-vous l'homme que je cherche ?

Il sortit une photo et la montra à Drago qui reconnut aussitôt l'individu sur la photo, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de son patron, il resta ainsi bouche-bée pendant un instant puis se reprit.

\- Oui, je le connais, je vous invite à rester ici une heure de plus, il passe toujours vers dix heures du soir par ici.

\- Vraiment ? Merci.

L'heure passa et son client le quitta pour rejoindre l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il était l'heure pour le blond de quitter son poste. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le coin de Zacharias, ce dernier avait déjà terminé son service depuis trente minutes et était partit avec Potter. Après tout, une fois leur service terminé, ils n'étaient plus sous règlement et il savait parfaitement que Zacharias se faisait Potter après son service, chez lui ou dans un hôtel. Demain, Potter serait à lui.


	2. Chapter 2 - Expert en massage

**A peine publié, et déjà trois reviews, c'est vraiment agréable. Surtout que c'est mon premier Drarry et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce deuxième chapitre. Le troisième sera plus réfléchi. En tout cas, pour Drago, ce ne sera pas simple. **

**Et pour répondre à mes reviewers, voici :**

**\- galliged : tu es le premier à m'avoir laissé une review et je remercie de ton message qui est encourageant, je ne garantis pas que ce second chapitre est peu de faute car il se fait tard mais au besoin, je l'éditerai plus tard.**

**\- brigitte26 : ta requête est exaucée ^^ le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt mais je dois d'abord continuer deux fics parallèles. **

**\- Hélène : tant mieux si tu le visualises bien, c'est le but ^^ Et tu n'attendras pas longtemps pour voir Harry en client.**

**Les deux premiers chapitres se passent sur deux soirs qui se suivent mais rassurez-vous, par la suite, on verra un peu plus la petite vie de Drago et un peu d'Harry aussi ^^ **

**Chapitre 2 - Expert en massage**

\- Alors Malefoy ? tu me demandes comme client, j'attends de voir comment tu te débrouilles.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre à la provocation de Potter. Certes, il l'avait menacé la veille en lui demandant de le choisir pour hôte mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun accepte vraiment. Il avait été surpris ainsi quand le barman lui avait mentionné le Survivant pour client.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi Smith ou un des autres hôtes ce soir Potter ?

\- Te fous-tu de moi Malefoy ? As-tu oublié notre petite discussion d'hier soir ?

\- Bien sur que non, mais je pensais que tu avais dit oui uniquement pour te débarasser de moi.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses Malefoy, je suis honnête, de plus, je te rappelle que tu m'as menacé.

\- Je ne le pensais pas réellement.

\- Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?

\- Tu le fais bien avec moi.

Harry soupira.

\- Si tu ne fais pas ton travail d'hôte, cela ne me dérange nullement d'aller avec Flamme au vent ce soir.

\- Ma spécialité Potter, répliqua Drago qui se retint de ne pas se mettre en colère. Ce sont les massages.

\- Oh ! j'aimerai bien voir cela. Surtout que ma vie d'Auror ne m'épargne pas ma santé physique.

\- Dans ce cas, cher prince, veuillez prendre place dans ce charmant fauteuil.

Il montra le fauteuil qu'il avait présenté la veille à l'étranger et Harry s'installa. Drago passa derrière le fauteuil et commença son massage après avoir demandé au brun de retirer son t-shirt. Il fit des gestes plus soignés et plus sensuels que d'habitude, des gestes qui procurèrent un bien fou au héro international qui finit par se laisser complètement aller.

\- Je dois avouer Malefoy que tu as des mains de fée, c'est tellement agréable.

\- Merci Potter.

\- Faudrait que je demande la même chose aux autres… Aïe.

Lorsque le brun avait mentionné de demander aussi des massages aux autres hôtes, les doigts de Drago s'étaient crispés sur le coup du brun, le pinçant sans le vouloir et ce dernier se releva.

\- Essaies-tu de me tuer la fouine ? lança Harry furieux.

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer le balafré, je t'aurai fracassé le crâne ou jeté un avada, je ne t'aurai pas étranglé, c'est une mort trop lente et surtout les autres auraient le temps d'intervenir.

Harry foudroya le blond du regard en se massant l'endroit où il lui avait fait mal. Il savait très bien qu'en réalité, cette douleur était du à la réaction du blond face à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il ne pensait pas que sa provocation lui vaudrait d'avoir aussi mal.

\- Maintenant Potter, je vois que je t'ai fait mal, je vais apaiser la douleur, ce ne serait pas bon pour moi si un client est blessé même de manière accidentelle.

Cette fois, il lui montra le canapé pour l'inviter à s'allonger. Le survivant hésita puis, la douleur ne partant pas, il ne put qu'accepter de recevoir d'autres massages, il s'allongea ainsi sur le dos, laissant les mains expertes du blond le soulager.

\- Au fait, dorénavant, fit Harry plus sérieusement. Quand j'aurai besoin d'un massage, je te choisirai pour hôte, ça te va Malefoy ?

\- Tout à fait Potter, cela me changera des vermines habituelles.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une vermine ? se moqua Harry.

\- Potter… Potter… Potter, répondit Drago exaspéré. On se déteste certes mais je ne peux pas dire d'un type comme toi que tu es une vermine, à moins que tu es commis un crime mais que personne n'est au courant ?

\- Moi ? Commettre un crime ? Si j'ai commis un crime c'est bien d'avoir été le responsable de la mort de mes parents, de Sirius et de bien d'autres encore.

\- Que racontes-tu Potter ? La douleur te fait délirer.

\- Si je n'avais pas été « l'Elu », j'aurai pu connaitre mes parents, Sirius n'auraient pas été à Azkaban et toutes ces personnes ne serait pas mortes.

\- Tu as tort Potter. Avec le mage noir, Elu ou pas, tu n'aurais pas été à l'abri de perdre tes proches. Même les mangemorts n'étaient pas à l'abri de se faire assassiner. Tu aurais certes peut-être pu connaitre tes parents, mais rien n'aurait garanti qu'ils ne meurent pas au combat après sa résurrection, rien ne garantit non plus que Black n'auraient pas été tué en sachant que ma tante voulait le voir mort et il y aurait aussi eu des morts pendant la bataille.

\- Qu'en sais-tu Malefoy ? rétorqua Harry mécontent. Avant que Voldemort ne ressucite, tu avais une vie paisible et choyée, j'aurai préféré vivre dans le monde sorcier jusqu'à mes onze ans que de subir mon oncle et ma tante.

Drago ne répondit rien car ce que disait le balafré était vrai. Car si ses parents détestaient les nés-moldus et les traitres à leur sang, dans le cadre privé, ils avaient toujours été aimants. Ils l'avaient toujours protégé à leur façon.

Drago, qui jusque là avait fait des gestes simples et innocents, commença à masser le brun d'un geste sensuel. Ce dernier trop en colère que Malefoy est parlé ainsi, ne se rendit compte des gestes de son hôte que lorsqu'il sentit une sensation chaude dans son bas ventre.

\- Malefoy, si je veux des caresses, je peux les demander à une personne avec qui cela ne me dérange pas de coucher, mais tu ne fais aucun cas partit de mes projets.

Drago cessa aussitôt son geste et se redressa.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu Potter ? Ces massages plaisent habituellement à mes clients, après, ce n'est pas mon problème si tu te fais sauter par n'importe qui, mais je ne tolérais pas de telles insinuations, je te rappelle pour mémoire que tu es dans un bar à hôtes, si ça ne te plait pas qu'on te fasse du bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens ici ! Contrairement à ton très cher Smith, je ne couche pas avec mes clients !

\- Je ne couche pas avec Zach, c'est un bon pote, c'est tout.

\- Dégage…

\- Mais pour que tu l'insinues, peut-être est-ce parce que tu es jaloux.

\- C'est faux ! Dégage maintenant Potter avant que je ne te casse ta sale petite tête de balafré !

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester. Et ne rêve pas, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, un kinésithérapeute ira très bien pour soulager mes courbatures dues au travail. J'ai accepté ta demande d'hier, mais c'est la dernière fois, ne m'adresse plus la parole, compris ?

Puis, ne laissant pas au blond le temps de répliquer, Potter s'en alla et rejoignit Zacharias Smith qui l'attendait pour partir. Drago déclara qu'il avait fini son service sur un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse et s'en alla à son tour d'un pas rageur, bon sang, pourquoi cela avait-il du finir comme cela ! Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir et attendre que les choses changent et s'améliorent avec Potter, non ! Il avait fallu que son désir pour lui prenne le dessus sur ses gestes. Cependant, il ne baisserait pas les bras, et Potter allait payer pour l'avoir insulté.

**Voilà voilà, mes prochaines mises à jour seront sur mes fics parallèles : Captives et Qu'on nous les rendent. N'hésitez pas à venir les lire. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Discussion entre amis

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 3**

**Le site m'a déconnecté alors que je venais de tout taper concernant mes réponses au review, l'ajout des tirets et quelques corrections ainsi qu'un message à la fin, aussi, on retente le coup. **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Brigitte26 : oui, ils sont vraiment myopes, tu le verras dans la "deuxième partie" du chapitre ^^ **

**Melusine Oriki et galliged : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera toujours à la hauteur ^^**

**Amandine Valentine : Je n'avais pas prévu pour Raven, mais pourquoi pas, peut-être en faire un "intermédiaire" ou un deuxième confident pour nos deux protagonistes. Ou peut-être un entremetteur ^^ Pour le reste, tu verras par la suite, mais les pics vont continuer.**

**Hélène : la dispute est là exprès justement, il ne faut pas non plus que cela aille trop vite. S'il y aura du lemon ? Bien sur, pourquoi aurai-je classé l'histoire en M sinon ? XD**

**Chapitre 3 - Discussion entre amis**

Lorsque Drago soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début du déjeuner, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, intervint.

\- Drago, tenta le brun en plaisantant. Mon ami, tu es aussi mou qu'un véracrasse, or, si j'avais voulu déjeuner avec une de ces charmantes petites créatures, j'aurai demandé à Hagrid pour cela.

\- …

\- Si tu continues de soupirer, tu vas finir par t'assécher les poumons.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son ami puis soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

\- Je suis un véritable crétin, dit-il mollement.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- Blaise… je suis sérieux.

\- Mais moi aussi mon petit Drago, allez ! raconte à tonton Blaise tes mésaventures.

\- Tonton ? tu as l'âge d'être mon frère jumeau.

\- Bon ben alors raconte à grand-frère ce qui se passe.

\- Tu es plus jeune que…

\- Ne chipotes pas et raconte… et sans soupirer.

Drago regarda Blaise un instant, pouvait-il lui raconter ? bien sûr, c'était son meilleur ami et, tout en finissant d'avaler une boulette de viande, il se lança.

\- J'ai fait une grosse erreur, dit-il tristement.

\- C'est d'être trop blond ?

\- Non ! s'offusqua l'ex-Serpentard. Hier, j'ai vu Potter.

\- Ah… fit Blaise soudainement plus sérieux. C'est vrai que tu m'as dit qu'il était de ton bord.

\- En effet.

\- Et alors ?

\- Disons que je suis allée trop loin.

\- Tu l'as violé ? fit Blaise en ouvrant des yeux ronds

\- Mais non, tu m'écoutes ou tu veux commenter tout ce que je dis ?

\- Pardon, vas-y, je te laisse parler.

\- J'en avais marre qu'il vienne dans ce bar et ne me choisisse pas comme hôte, pire, qu'il m'ignore. S'il était resté homo comme je le pensais, les choses auraient d'ailleurs étaient plus facile.

\- C'est sur, ça doit être dur de pouvoir mater, même de loin, un corps aussi parfait.

\- Blaise ! s'offusqua de nouveau le blond.

\- Pardon. Continue.

Drago soupira et commença à raconter sa mésaventure, il raconta comment il avait brisé le verre en voyant le brun rire avec l'autre poufsouffle, puis leur courte altercation dans les toilettes.

\- Bref, j'étais hors de moi et j'ai fini par le plaquer contre la porte…

\- Et tu la violais ? demanda Blaise faussement choqué.

\- Mais non espèce de Scroutt à Pétard, je lui ai demandé de devenir mon client au moins pour une soirée.

\- Et il a accepté facilement après t'avoir snobé aussi longtemps ? fit Blaise interloqué.

\- Non, je l'ai menacé, avoua Drago.

\- Tu as menacé Potter ? Le héro national ? un Auror en plus ? Mon vieux, c'est bien à toi que je parle ou à une projection depuis Azkaban ?

\- Bon, disons que ma menace n'était pas vraiment convaincante et Potter l'a compris, il a juste accepté pour que je lui fiche la paix. Du coup, le lendemain, il a accédé à ma requête, tout se passait à peu près bien, il avait même fini par dire qu'il accepterait surement de revenir me voir pour mes massages.

\- Ah ! tes massages ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont… oh ! Excellent, rien que de penser à cela je me sens détendu. Mais alors, où est-ce que tu as fait une bêtise ?

\- J'ai laissé mon désir prendre le dessus…

\- Et c'est là que tu l'as violé, conclut Blaise.

\- Mais enfin Blaise, pourquoi veux-tu que je l'ai violé ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? fit Blaise d'un ton faussement ignorant.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais disons que du massage, je suis passé aux caresses moins orthodoxes, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite mais une fois qu'il l'a sentit, je n'ai pas pu faire machine arrière. Et j'ai tout foiré.

Blaise regarda son ami mettre la tête dans ses bras et ce dernier se remit à soupirer. Blaise soupira à son tour mais d'exaspération.

\- M'enfin Drago, je t'avais dit de l'oublier, tu peux te trouver des personnes mieux que Potter, j'en suis certain. Bon d'accord, d'un point de vue homo ou fille, il est beau, il a une belle silhouette, des yeux magnifiques et c'est le héro national, mais autrement, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Merci Blaise, je me sens réconforté avec toi, ironisa Drago.

\- De rien mon beau blond, s'amusa Blaise avant de redevenir sérieux. Non, vraiment, plus sérieusement Drago, oublies le.

\- Comment ? il vient au bar tout les soirs !

\- En changeant de travail par exemple. Tu as toujours aimé faire des potions, pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose là-dedans ?

\- Mais j'aime mon métier actuel ! Je gagne bien ma vie et c'est un vrai lieu de détente. Bon, c'est sur, je me paie surtout des gens pas fréquentables du tout, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

\- Dans ce cas, excuse-toi auprès de lui.

\- Moi m'excuser ? Tu oublies qu'un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais.

Blaise renonça à tenter de le convaincre, il regarda son ami qui semblait broyer du noir.

\- Tu travailles ce soir Drago ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Alors allons en boite !

\- Pour que des sangsues viennent se coller à moi ? non merci, toi tu n'es pas du même bord, tu peux te le permettre mais pas moi.

Blaise secoua la tête et termina son assiette avant de se lever, il déclara qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour le cas désespéré que représentait son ami et s'en alla.

De son côté, Harry venait de raconter à Hermione la soirée de la veille, sans omettre le geste déplacé de Malefoy. A son récit, Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Je croyais pourtant que c'était ton objectif non ? C'était pourtant ton plan il me semble.

\- Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, on a été ennemi depuis si longtemps et là je découvre que mon pire ennemi est homosexuel. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'est que je lui ai voué une haine sans borne parce que je le pensais hétérosexuel.

Hermione regarda son ami qui semblait désemparé. Comment faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Elle était la seule de ses amis à être au courant pour les sentiments et les activités nocturnes du Survivant en dehors de l'un des hôtes. Elle lui proposa alors d'aller à la soirée organisée par Ron pour ses deux ans de vie de couple avec Luna. Hermione, elle, avait épousé Neville deux mois plus tôt tandis que Ginny s'était remise avec Dean Thomas. Et tout ce petit monde était invité à la soirée.

\- Tu sais que Zach m'a raconté avoir couché avec Malefoy ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, mais ils étaient saouls et ils ont regrettés le lendemain. Zach ignore que j'ai des vues sur le blond.

\- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Harry hocha la tête puis regarda sa montre, il était temps de retourner au travail, Hermione travaillant au département de la justice, ils prirent ainsi le même chemin en parlant boulot.

Lorsque Drago ne vit pas Harry ce soir là au bar, il pensa tout d'abord que c'était dû à ce qui s'était passé la veille, d'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul puisque Zacharias vint le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait au brun.

\- Rien d'autre qu'un massage Smith, si ça te dérange que je t'ai piqué ton précieux Potter pour une soirée, je n'en ai rien à faire, de toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qu'il serait venu voir hier.

\- Tu te crois puissant parce que tu as échappé à Azkaban Malefoy, mais si tu as fais quelque chose à Harry…

\- Quoi ? tu vas me faire quoi ? me dénoncer ? me frapper ? Et si je disais à tout le monde que tu couches avec ?

\- Je ne couche pas avec, il n'a jamais voulu, ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé.

Drago émit un rictus moqueur, il allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait s'éleva derrière lui et le fit se retourner.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Dray, fit Raven. Serait-il possible de voir monsieur V ?

\- Vous savez, il ne viendra jamais avant dix heures.

\- Oui, vous me l'avez dit l'autre fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir le voir à cette heure-ci.

Drago hocha la tête, salua Zacharias d'un signe de tête dédaigneux et conduisit Raven jusqu'au bureau du patron.

**Bon alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Blaise est plutôt bien cynique et drôle n'est-ce pas ? que pensez-vous de l'idée qu'Harry soit lui aussi attiré par Drago et qu'il ne fait que le manipuler en l'ignorant et en le dédaignant ? Si ça ne plait pas, je changerai le chapitre et je ferai comme s'il le détestait et faire en sorte que les choses évoluent. Si ça vous plait qu'il soit dans le même cas que Drago, alors tant mieux. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le seul chapitre qui sera surtout centré sur du dialogue, les prochains chapitres auront plus de descriptions.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Retour à la case départ

**Bonjour**

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour les longues attentes pour mes fics mais je suis très occupée en ce moment et le soir, je ne trouve pas toujours la motivation d'écrire. Ainsi, voici enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fic. J'en ai même corrigé le chapitre 3. **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Galliged : Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review sur le chapitre 2. J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu et que ce chapitre 4 te plaira aussi.**

**Helene : Ah ah ! je me suis bien éclaté à écrire cette scène avec Blaise, j'espère que ce nouvel échange sera tout aussi drôle ^^ Oui, Blaise est un obsédé. Pour Raven, tu verras.**

**Melusine Oriki : Ah ah ! y a des chances, mais bon, les prochains chapitres, après celui-ci arrêteront de ne tourner qu'autour du bar d'hôtes. Et puis, il se pourrait bien qu'ils y aient des interventions ;) **

**brigitte26 : Ah ah ! oui ! je pense aussi que Drago devrait l'écouter. J'adore les fics où Blaise est drôle, si bien que je l'ai imaginé ainsi pour cette fic. **

**Amandine Valentine : Décidemment, Blaise plait à tout le monde ^^ Tant mieux, c'est le but. merci pour tes encouragements ;) **

**Ladydragonfly : ah ah merci de ces encouragements. Oui, mais bon, apparemment, de toute façon, ça plaît ainsi alors tant mieux ^^ **

**Chapitre 4 - Retour à la case départ**

\- Décidemment Drago, j'ai l'impression en ce moment d'être ami avec un boursouflet… et encore, un boursouflet serait plus attrayant et bien plus mignon.

\- Potter n'est pas venu hier… lâcha Drago d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Ah… et je suppose que tu penses que tout est de ta faute, hein ? supposa Blaise.

\- Pas du tout ! Un Malefoy n'a jamais tort ! vociféra Drago.

\- Alors où est le problème ? répliqua Blaise en faisant signe à Drago de parler moins fort.

\- Je suis en manque… avoua le blond d'un ton morne.

\- Pardon ? interrogea Blaise surpris.

\- Le voir même sans lui parler est devenu peu à peu vital pour moi, expliqua l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Ah, je te comprends, renchérit Blaise d'un ton moqueur. Cela m'a fait pareil quand ma mère a découvert mon poster de Ginny Weasley en tenue très indécente dans ma chambre et l'a brûlé.

\- La weaslette n'a jamais fait ce genre de…

\- La magie Drago… la magie, elle permet bien des choses.

\- Je vois… tu as pris une photo de la rouquine et a collé sa tête à la place de la tête d'une mannequin, c'est cela ?

\- Non, j'allais te dire que j'avais invité la Weaslette, utilisé un sort de l'impérium et obligée à poser presque nue pour moi….

\- Blaise…

\- Je plaisante Drago, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de poster dans ma chambre… sauf quand Granger s'est révélée être un véritable canon en quatrième année.

Drago soupira et retourna à son dessert, un banana split, qu'il mangeait sans grand appétit. Blaise roula des yeux, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ses blagues ne semblaient pas atteindre plus que cela son ami.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer Drago, il me semble que Potter était à une fête hier soir, une fête organisé par le rouquin et la Loufoca. Cela fait deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- Comment sais-tu cela toi ?

\- Je suis passé faire un tour chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux et la belette demandait à son frère s'il serait de la partie.

\- Je vois…

\- Je suppose donc qu'il a été invité lui aussi et qu'il a accepté de se rendre chez eux.

\- Je pense quand même que je devrais lui parler, au moins pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, mentir et lui faire croire que je fais toujours mes massages comme cela à mes clients.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne t'excuserais tout simplement pas ?

\- Pour la même raison que je t'ai donnée hier.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, la fierté des Malefoy était vraiment pourrie. Il paya l'addition lorsque Drago eut terminé sa glace et s'en alla après un léger signe « au revoir ».

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme dormait encore profondément dans un canapé. Une jeune femme, blonde, s'approcha et commença à le secouer doucement.

\- Harry, fit la jeune femme, Harry lève toi.

\- Non, pas tout de suite Molly, laissez moi encore dormir un peu.

La blonde rit de bon cœur, amusée par le fait qu'Harry, encore à demi-endormi, la prenait pour la mère de son petit ami. Le dit petit ami se rapprocha et demanda ce qui se passait. Amusé lui aussi parce que lui disait Luna, le rouquin eut une idée.

\- Debout là-dedans ! hurla-t-il. Les mangemorts et Voldemort attaquent !

D'un bond, Harry se leva, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre avant de réaliser soudainement que Voldemort était passé dans l'autre monde.

\- Bon sang Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? j'ai bien cru que je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Cela ne va pas de hurler comme tu l'as fait.

\- Bah… toi tu as bien appelé Luna par le nom de ma mère.

\- Que… je…

Harry blémit avant de se tourner vers Luna et de s'excuser à coup de courbettes ridicules.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, Molly est gentille et je l'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas dérangeant, le rassura Luna.

Harry soupira de soulagement et lui sourit avant de regarder autour de lui.

\- Encore une fois, je suppose que j'ai bu suffisamment pour ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi ? Heureusement que je ne travaille pas ce matin.

\- Oui, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu descendre autant de chopes de Whisky pur feu.

\- Désolé, je suis quelque peu préoccupé ces derniers temps.

\- Avec un certain serpent blond ? taquina Ron.

\- Oui et je… attends ! comment sais-tu cela toi ? demanda Harry étonné.

\- Disons que parfois, quand tu bois de trop, tu parles plus que tu ne devrais, heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun journaliste dans mes invités, autrement dit, je ne te dis pas les gros titres que cela aurait fait ce matin « Bourré, le survivant avoue être attiré par un ancien mangemort » ou encore « Harry Potter Gay ! Son dévolu jeté sur un certain Drago Malefoy ».

\- Qui d'autre est au courant du coup ?

\- Oh ! Rassures toi, tu l'as révélé quand je t'ai aidé à te coucher. Hermione était déjà au courant apparemment, j'aurai aimé que tu me le dises à moi aussi, ton meilleur ami, je ne t'aurai pas mis à la porte parce que tu aimes une fouine écervelée.

\- Pardon… c'est que… j'ai moi-même du mal à m'avouer mes propres sentiments. Et sinon, en dehors d'Hermione ?

\- Sont au courant : Luna, Ginny, Neville et Georges.

Harry plongea son visage dans ses mains, mi-soulagé mi-honteux. Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire, du moins de boire autant. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de tout cela. Par chance, même s'il finissait ivre mort, il semblait immunisé contre la gueule de bois, ce qui était parfois un avantage quand il faisait la fête alors qu'il était du matin au travail.

\- Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner ici ? demanda Luna.

\- Non merci Luna, c'est une proposition très gentille mais je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer prendre une douche et me préparer pour aller au travail cet après-midi.

\- Je comprends. Passe une bonne journée Harry.

\- Merci, pareillement pour tous les deux, répondit-il d'un ton chalereux.

Il fit la bise à Luna et serra la main de Ron avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, il l'alluma, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et, après être entré dans la cheminée et prononcée « 12, Square Grimmaurd », il disparut.

La journée fut bien épuisante, aussi, Harry fut-il soulagé d'entrer dans le bar à hôtes où il aimait tant venir pour se détendre et mater, très discrètement, le blond. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec lui. Aussi, à peine était-il arrivé devant le barman que Drago arriva à sa droite.

\- Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Cela tombe bien, j'allais te dire la même chose. J'avais dit que je ne te prendrais plus pour hôte mais ce soir sera une exception.

Il se tourna vers le barman afin de vérifier qu'il en avait pris bonne note et suivit Drago jusqu'à son « antre ». Las, Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Serait-ce trop demander de te demander de me masser les épaules pendant que l'on parle ? j'ai les épaules endolories avec tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui au boulot et ma nuit passée dans un canapé.

\- Dans un canapé ? C'est donc cela que tu n'es pas venu ? Tu étais sur une mission ? s'enquit Drago en commençant le massage.

\- Non, j'étais à une soirée, j'en avais bien besoin et il est rare que je vois autant d'amis d'un coup, alors j'en ai profité. Et comme chaque fois que je bois trop, je finis par dormir sur place.

\- Bien, tu pourrais le répéter à Zach ? Monsieur croit que je suis responsable de ton absence, il avait peur que je ne t'ai attaqué et séquestrée. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas sequestré… d'ailleurs, qui voudrait séquestrer un balafré.

\- Et je répondrais que j'aimerai bien savoir comment une fouine bondissante pourrait réussir à m'attaquer sans que je ne sois capable de me défendre, non pas que tu es mauvais Malefoy, mais honnêtement, je pense que mon éventail de connaissance en défense contre les forces du mal sont suffisantes pour me défendre contre toi. Ouille !

\- Donc… tu étais à une soirée, bien, donc ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ?

\- Aucunement.

\- Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'avoir à m'excuser pour ne pas faire perdre de clients à ce bar. Je suis rassuré de ne pas devoir le faire, cependant, je dois avouer que ta réaction était quelque peu excessif.

\- Est-ce donc si difficile à un Malefoy de présenter des excuses ? Tu n'as donc pas changé depuis Poudlard, toujours aussi perfide, et ma réaction n'était pas excessive, tu m'as fait du rentre dedans Malefoy.

\- Crois-moi Potter, s'énerva Drago. si je voulais te faire du rentre dedans, je choisirai un endroit plus intime et je m'assurerai qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve et que tu es tellement honte que tu ne montreras plus ta petite tête défigurée devant qui que ce soit.

Harry se leva d'un bond, s'échappant des mains, oh pourtant combien délicieuses, du blond. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son vis-à-vis le lui rendait bien.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme cela Malefoy, je m'en vais, non mais vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'essayer de vouloir comprendre tes agissements et d'avoir envie d'enterrer la baguette de guerre pour qu'on puisse devenir un peu ami.

\- Surement tes neurones amochés par la guerre qui t'ont trahis Potty.

\- Sale Fouine ! tu ne changeras donc jamais, j'aurai dû m'abstenir de témoigner en ta faveur, cela m'aurait fait de l'air !

\- Qu'attends-tu donc pour revenir sur ton témoignage alors ?

\- Contrairement à toi Malefoy, je n'ai pas mauvais fond et je pensais que tu en serais au moins un peu reconnaissant ou que tu changerais… mais je me trompais.

Harry tourna les talons et s'en alla, il en avait assez, Zacharias commença à aller vers lui mais Harry semblait vouloir partir, il lui parla seulement un petit instant et s'en alla. A peine avait-il quitté le bar que le Poufsouffle tournait la tête vers Drago et le fusillait du regard mais le blond n'en avait cure… encore une fois, il s'était conduit comme un idiot. Bon sang, c'était Blaise qui avait raison, un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à ravaler sa fierté pour le bien de tous et surtout de lui-même.

**Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour ce soir ^^ à bientôt :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Un effort de communication

**Bonjour**

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre 5 et je vous demanderai de ne pas jeter de pommes ou de tomates sur moi. Je l'avais commencé il y a un moment et je viens de le terminer. **

**J'ai de beaux projets pour le chapitre 6 que je ferai prochainement. **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Helene : Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, ils arrivent enfin à communiquer.**

**Melusine Oriki : Ah ah oui ! Dans ce chapitre ça va être plus facile entre eux mais ça ne veut pas dire que la partie est gagnée.**

**brigitte26: Ah ! C'est sûr. **

**Amandine Valentine : Ben tu me le dis maintenant XD. Autrement, pour le reste, et oui, c'est dur d'oublier les anciennes querelles.**

**Caence : Oui, c'est un peu cela. **

**Chapitre 5 - Un gros effort de communication**

Franchement Harry, j'ai du mal à te suivre, hier, tu disais que tu resterais calme pour tenter d'être au moins ami avec lui et tu le renvoie sur les roses tout cela parce que tu savais pourtant qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais, fit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je sais Mione, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il… il est insupportable !

\- Et pourtant tu es amoureux de cet être insupportable.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Neville étant au travail, il pouvait parler librement de sa situation avec Hermione. En effet, même si le botaniste est à présent au courant des penchants de son ami, Harry préférait se confier à la gente féminine. Même Ginny, qui savait à présent tout, lui avait proposé d'être sa confidente en souvenir de leur ancienne relation et par amitié.

\- Ce qui m'énerve également c'est que, depuis que j'ai été deux fois clients de Malefoy, Zach me fait des scènes de jalousie alors que tout cela ne le concerne pas. J'ai même décidé d'arrêter de le prendre comme hôte. Et puis ça m'évitera de l'entendre me demander si je ne veux pas coucher avec lui un soir.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement de l'entreprise ?

\- Si mais ça ne concerne que le cadre de leur travail, une fois qu'ils ont fini le boulot, nous ne sommes plus des clients et leurs hôtes.

\- Je vois… en tout cas, ne cède pas à ses avances Harry, connaissant Zach, je suis sure qu'il a juste envie de te mettre dans son lit pour clamer haut et fort que tu es de l'autre bord et qu'il a eu le privilège d'être ton amant, d'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnerait guère que ce soit aussi la raison pour laquelle il tente d'avoir le monopole sur toi quand tu va là-bas.

\- C'est possible…

\- Au fait, les amis de Malefoy sont au courant de sa condition et de son emploi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, nous n'avons pas eu l'idée de parler de cela entre nos disputes. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Simple curiosité.

\- En tout cas, je pense aller m'excuser ce soir, selon comment il agira, j'improviserai.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est pourtant lui qui a le plus de tort quand même.

\- Oui, je sais, mais mes paroles ont été blessantes et je me suis emporté bien trop vite.

\- Bien… comme tu voudras.

Le soir même, Harry se rendit à nouveau au bar d'hôtes, comme à son habitude, et s'approcha du comptoir.

\- Bonsoir, je voudrais parler rapidement à Dray.

\- Dray ! lança le barman. Tu as un cli…

\- Pas tout à fait, coupa Harry. Tout dépendra de comment va aboutir notre conversation.

\- Dray ! reprit Franck. Un de nos clients veut te parler cinq minutes.

Drago arriva quelques secondes plus tard et fut surpris de voir le survivant devant lui. Il le salua brièvement et lui fit signe de le suivre sous le regard meurtrier de Zacharias Smith.

\- Alors Potter, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers le brun.

\- Cela te plairait, n'est ce pas Malefoy ? se moqua Harry.

\- Bon, que me voulais-tu ?

\- M'excuser… pour m'être emporté hier et l'autre jour… mes réactions ont été un peu excessives et mes paroles ont dû beaucoup te blesser.

\- C'est vrai… commença Drago. Mais pour une fois, comme je l'ai décidé aujourd'hui, je vais mettre ma fierté de côté et te présenter moi aussi des excuses. Car je n'ai pas été très correct non plus.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Harry surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Et pour prouver ma bonne foi, je te propose un nouveau massage mais cette fois, je ne ferai rien de tordu ou si je le fais, j'assumerai pleinement, qu'en dis-tu Potter ?

\- Et bien… pourquoi pas, je dois avouer que tu masses vraiment bien et comme je le disais l'autre jour, mon travail n'est pas de tout repos. Je vais prévenir le barman et je reviens.

Drago fit un signe de la tête et Harry retourna à l'accueil où Zacharias l'apostropha.

\- Eh ! Harry ! Ben alors, la fouine t'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? Vous vous engueulez mais tu retournes vers lui alors que tu as mis tant de hargne à l'éviter jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Non Zach, je ne suis pas ensorcelé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ses massages, ça me fait un bien fou avec la vie que je mène. Et puis, on se dispute, certes, mais on essaie de s'entendre et puis, au moins, on reste honnête.

\- Je suis honnête aussi tu sais, et je sais faire les massages…

\- Zach… Arrêtes de croire que tu es mon hôte attitré, et pour information, l'autre jour, si je ne suis pas venue, c'est parce que mon meilleur ami passe avant mes loisirs et détentes.

Il tourna ensuite le dos à l'ex-Poufsouffle et rejoignit le blond, ce dernier avait déjà tout préparé et présenta une table de massage, créée par magie depuis une autre table, où Harry vint s'allonger à plat ventre.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à revenir Potter, j'ai cru que tu m'avais fait faux bond et que tu avais finalement décidé d'aller avec un autre hôte.

\- Ah ça, c'est parce que Zach est venu me parler, il n'est pas très content que je ne vienne plus le voir mais j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression qu'il ne veut que conclure avec moi…. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

\- En même temps, je le comprends un peu. Tu es plutôt bien bâti Potty et tu es le héro national, alors forcément, ça en fait rêver plus d'un, les femmes comme les homosexuels.

\- Au fait Malefoy, tes amis savent que tu es… enfin… de ce bord et que tu fais ce métier ?

\- A part Zabini ? Non ! Je préfère me taire sur ce genre de sujet, chez les sang-pur, il est aussi mauvais de se ramener avec une née-moldue qu'avec un homosexuel.

\- Née moldue ? tu ne dis pas sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Ce terme n'existe plus depuis longtemps dans mon vocabulaire Potter, à moins d'être en colère. Le dire me rappelle bien trop les horreurs que j'ai vu au manoir quand le mage noir était encore de notre monde et avait élu domicile chez mes parents. J'ai beau ne pas être un amoureux des moldus ou des nés-moldus, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'acceptais ce que je voyais.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Harry.

\- Eh bien... dis-toi que tout les nés-moldus qui passaient au tribunal n'allait pas forcément toujours à Azkaban. Certains passaient d'abord par le manoir et subissait mille tortures. La plupart des mangemorts ne se contentaient pas de suivre les ordres, certains étaient de vrais porcs. Je te laisse donc deviner ce qui arrivait aux nées-moldues qui étaient loin d'être laide et qui avaient des formes...

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Hélàs oui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider, je me sens toujours coupable d'ailleurs après toutes ces années, si seulement j'avais eu le courage de me retourner contre eux et de rejoindre l'autre camp... mais c'était sans compter sur mes parents, c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait, ma famille. Malgré les apparences, mes parents m'ont toujours énormément chéris quand j'étais petit.

\- Je vois... Mais si tu ne pouvais rien y faire, on ne peut pas t'en accabler. Mais dis moi, Luna n'a rien subit elle, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oh que non ! Le maitre avait formellement interdit qu'elle subisse quoi que ce soit hormis lors de ses propres interrogatoires. Elle était une monnaie d'échanges pour t'attirer au manoir. Par contre, si tu n'avais pas réussit à t'échapper avec Granger, elle, par contre, elle aurait pu en être victime.

Ils se turent, repensant à cette terrible année de guerre qui avait détruit des familles, des gens, des vies. Harry avait mal au coeur rien que de penser à ce qu'avait subit certaines femmes. Harry décida alors de changer de sujet.

\- Finalement, on arrive à discuter sans s'engueuler. C'est un progrès.

\- Comme tu le dis Potter, c'est un progrès. En même temps, je risquerais ma place s'il s'avérait que je me dispute trop souvent avec un de mes clients.

Harry hocha la tête et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du massage. La séance terminé, Harry se redressa et remit son haut. Il salua Drago et alla régler ce qu'il devait pour la séance. Zach voulut le rattraper pour rentrer avec lui.

\- Désolé Zach, mais ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets, mentit le brun.

L'ex-Poufsouffle sembla peu heureux de ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais Harry s'en fichait. Il venait de franchir une première étape dans sa relation avec Drago et ça, c'était une belle victoire. Reprenant sa veste à l'entrée, il franchit le seuil de la porte avant de voir une tornade rousse se jeter sur lui.

\- Harry ! Il faut absolument que je t'emmène en boîte avec moi ce soir.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais Ginny...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une boîte ouvert à tous les types de relation, il faut inaugurer son ouverture, alors suis moi.

Harry n'eut pas le choix ni le temps de protester, Ginny, transplaner déjà avec lui...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Drago d'être entrainé au même endroit. Zacharias, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout cela, décida de suivre le mouvement, il avait effectivement lu une information à ce sujet ce matin et il allait tout faire pour conquérir Harry...


End file.
